No Name
}= - DDD = - KHχ = - KH0.2 = - KHIII = }} Die No Name, ook bekend as Master Xehanort's Keyblade (マスター・ゼアノートのキーブレード Masutā Zeanōto no Kīburēdo) en The Gazing Eye (見つめる目 Mitsumeru Me), is die standaardvorm van Luxu se Keyblade wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Kingdom Hearts χ en Kingdom Hearts III. Dit is mettertyd oorhandig, wat die oudste oorlewende Keyblade geword het en uiteindelik in die besit van Xehanort was, wat dit voortgegaan het toe hy Terra-Xehanort geword het. 'N digitale simulasie van die Keyblade is gebruik deur No Heart, die Mirage Arena simulasie van Xehanort. Dit word ook gebruik deur die replika-inkarnasie van Terra-Xehanort. Ontwerp Die No Name het 'n donker swart handvatsel met 'n opgewekde spiraal om dit gekerf. Die pommel en beskerming daarvan lyk soos swart, demoniese vlerke. Die basis van die lem is 'n ets van 'n bok,Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-, Story menu:' "Sy hande rus op die gryp van 'n Keyblade versier met die embleem van 'n bok." en die skag is gevorm uit twee swart, doringdraad lemme, geëts met 'n wit ikoon wat lyk soos 'n bramble van dorings. Die tande word gevorm as 'n demoniese vleuel en word met die Meester se Gazing Eye geplaas. Anders as die ander Keyblades van die vakleerlinge van die Meester van die Meesters, ontbreek dit Terra se Mark. Die sleutelhanger is gemaak van klein, grys skakels, en die token is 'n verstrengelde, grys talisman met 'n ekstra Gazing Eye. Die sleutelhanger kan verander in 'n ondeurdringbare versperring, 'n klouagtige wapen, 'n , 'n paar vlerke wat vlug moontlik maak, of 'n orb van die lig. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover'' Die Keyblade is deur die Meester van Meesters aan Luxu gegee toe hy sy opdrag ontvang het. Die meester het sy eie blikoog in die lem geplaas en hom die kennis gegee van alles wat die oog deur die eeue sou waarneem. Luxu het aanvanklik die Meester se verduideliking verkeerd verstaan omdat die Keyblade "Gazing Eye" genoem word, maar toe die Meester duidelik maak dat die Keyblade "No Name" het nie, noem Luxu dit speels daarvolgens. Om sy siening te versprei en die Boek van Profesieë te skryf, het hy Luxu en die Keyblade die rol gegee om die stad met 'n geheimsinnige borskas te verlaat en 'n neutrale waarnemer te word vir die gebeure wat Daybreak Town binnekort sou laat verdwyn, en die Keyblade na sy eie vakleerlinge sodat dit deur die eeue sou oorleef.Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover, Masters of Masters: "Hoe dit ook al sy, oor jou role. U moet hierdie Keyblade aan u vakleerling en dan syne stuur, sodat my oog die toekoms kan sien." ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Wanneer Foreteller Ava Luxu agtervolg en beskuldig dat hy die verraaier is wat onenigheid tussen die vakbonde saai, swenk hy die Keyblade by haar. Luxu en die Keyblade het die laaste oomblikke van die Keyblade-oorlog op die Keyblade-begraafplaas waargeneem en die Master of Masters kennis van die geleentheid verleen.Storie-skakel: Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Tussen Kingdom Hearts χ en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Per Luxu se opdrag is die Keyblade oorgedra van meester na leerling, Storie-skakel: Destiny met Luxu wat sy hart van vessel na vessel oorgedra het om toesig te hou oor die Keyblade. Storie-skakel: Secret Reports Dit was teenwoordig in Scala ad Caelum toe Eraqus en Xehanort skaak teen mekaar gespeel het. Storie-skakel: Kingdom Hearts III Xehanort het uiteindelik die No Name geërf. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Meester Xehanort gebruik sy Keyblade nie gereeld nie, maar wanneer hy moet veg of die magte van die Keyblade moet gebruik, gebruik hy hierdie Sleutelhanger om dit te doen. Wanneer Terra, Ventus en Aqua hom op die Keyblade-begraafplaas konfronteer, omskep meester Xehanort sy Keyblade in 'n bol van lig en gebruik dit om Kingdom Hearts wat bo dryf te onthul.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Keyblade Graveyard': "Xehanort het 'n krom glimlag geflits toe hy sy Keyblade verander in 'n bol van lig wat in die lug inhardloop, die dik wolke hierbo verdeel en Kingdom Hearts onthul het." Hy gebruik dan sy lem om Terra te beveg en laat die adolessent die duisternis aanvaar, sodat hy sy eie hart kan uittrek en Terra se liggaam kan besit. Hierdie gestalt-wese, Terra-Xehanort, behou die gebruik van hierdie Keyblade en gebruik dit teen die Lingering-wil op die Keyblade-begraafplaas en teen Aqua in Radiant Garden. Wanneer Terra se hart Xehanort se beheer begin wegwerp, word Terra-Xehanort gedwing om hierdie Keyblade op sy lyf te gebruik in 'n poging om homself van Terra se hart ontslae te raak.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Final Episode: "In 'n desperate poging om homself van Terra eens en vir altyd ontslae te raak, draai Xehanort sy eie Keyblade op homself en begin sink in die poel van duisternis wat uitspoel." Tussen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts Terra-Xehanort herwin hierdie Keyblade tydens die afkoms van Radiant Garden in duisternis en gebruik dit om Ansem the Wise se vakleerlinge in die stigterslede van Organisasie XIII te omskep.Storie-skakel: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Na sy herlewing praat Braig met die tyd gereise Young Xehanort oor Master Xehanort se planne. In die loop van hierdie gesprek noem Young Xehanort dat hierdie Keyblade die oudste Keyblade van almal is. Storie-skakel: Destiny ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Om te verhoed dat Riku Sora red, besit Master Xehanort sy jonger self en het hy sy Keyblade met 'n ander Sleutelhanger gebruik. Nadat Master Xehanort heeltemal herleef het, gebruik hy sy Keyblade persoonlik met die tradisionele Sleutelhanger en probeer hy 'n fragment van sy hart in Sora se komatose liggaam plaas. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Meester Xehanort gebruik die No Name tydens die laaste geveg om Sora en Riku te verhoed om met sy opstyg na Kingdom Hearts in te meng en die χ-lem te vorm. Terra-Xehanort het ook die No Name, eers by die begraafplaas se ingang om die Guardians te konfronteer, en later binne die labirint teen Sora, Ventus en Aqua, waarin hy met Vanitas saamspan. Elke botsing van die sewe beskermers van die lig met die dertien soekers van die duisternis skep 'n replika van die No Name rondom die hoogste punt van Master Xehanort oor die labirint, waarvan dertien nodig is om die χ-lem te smee. Deur Kairi dood te maak en Sora se woede uit te lok, veroorsaak hy 'n laaste botsing tussen Sora en homself, waardeur hy 'n dertiende No Name skep en sy eie in die χ-lem verander. Later summons hy hierdie Keyblade binne Scala ad Caelum op nadat hy sy gepantserde vorm aanneem. Xehanort gooi dit weg ten gunste van die χ-lem vir sy laaste stryd teen Sora. Na sy nederlaag kry Xigbar, die vessel van Luxu, eienaarskap daarvan en dra hy dit terwyl hy die Foretellers na sy plek in die Keyblade-begraafplaas roep. Ander verskynings ''Birth by Sleep Meester Xehanort het die No Name teen Terra, Aqua en Ventus gebruik. Gallery File:Keyblade Glider (Xehanort) KHBBS.png|No Name in Keyblade Glider vorm. File:No Name Forms.png|Meer alternatiewe vorme van No Name. File:Gambit 01 KHIII.png|No Name in Scala ad Caelum. File:No Name KHBBS.png|Die No Name Keyblade in ''Birth by Sleep. File:No Name KH3D.png|Die No Name Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. File:No Name KHX.png|Die No Name in Kingdom Hearts χ. File:No Name KH0.2.png|Die No Name in ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-''. Sien ook *Young Xehanort's Keyblade *No Name (KHBbS) Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels en:The Gazing Eye de:Meister Xehanort's Schlüsselschwert fr:Scrutatrice es:Llave Espada del Maestro Xehanort it:Keyblade del Maestro Xehanort nl:Meester Xehanorts Sleutelzwaard Category:Keyblades (Xehanort)